ZSF2/Unarmed Combat
Unarmed fighting is something an art, and sometimes a necessity. The following is a guide of how to make the most out of your ability to fight with out the aid of weapons. First of all, Unarmed combat counts usually as a light weapon... This means that you'll be limited in raw damage output... however you have many options to use skill or strength to at least disable your opponent. Forms Any time you fight unarmed, you must select your "Form". Your form is easy to figure out. What unarmed combat skill are you using as your main accuracy bonus? That's your Form. If you're using Melee or another such skill as your main bonus, then you're fighting formless. Simple enough. Despite your form, you may still add half your skill of all your other unarmed combat skills as normal for accuracy. Your form only effects what /secondary/ benefits you get and the lethality of your attacks. Switching forms can be done once at the start of your turn Lethality & Speed Unarmed attacks start off at a high lethal rating of 100, however your ability to Mortally Wound someone with an unarmed attack is effected by both your form /and/ your strength. The more skilled you are, the better you'll do. Your Lethal rating is lowered by half skill level in addition to bonuses from a high strength. Unarmed attacks are also faster if you know what you're doing. Just having a skill bonus of +15 or higher when making unarmed attacks, regardless of form, will increase your Base speed to 3 instead of 2. It helps when you know how to fight rather then just flailing your arms about. Summery: Lethal: 100-(Skill/2)-(Strength/3) Speed: 2, 3 if Skill = 15+ Accuracy: As normal Special Unarmed Attacks Sometimes just beating the crap out of them isn't going to work, the following are options if you need too *Tripping: You may make a called shot (-10 accuracy) at someone's legs, with an intent to trip. Doing so makes the attack's wound 5 less, but if you beat their defense roll by 1/2 the lethal rating of your attack, you also knock them prone! *Tackling/Bull-rushing: Sometimes you just need to charge someone and knock them back. By making a Speed 1 attack, you may lower your lethal rating by 20 as well as knock someone in to someone else or in to something at half lethal rating, Potentially very powerful. *Disarming: sometimes someone's weapon needs to be yours for a while, or maybe just gone. You may make a called shot (-10 accuracy) at someone's hands, with an intent to knock their weapon out of their and. Doing so makes the attack's wound 5 less, but if you beat their defense roll by 1/2 the lethal rating of the attack, you disarm them! Beat them by 50 or make intent that you're trying to /take/ the weapon (-25 accuracy and 10 less wound instead) and the weapon is now in your hands! *Grappling: Sometimes you just need to tie the damn person down. If that's really what you want, make a grab for them. They roll defense as normal except no bonus for armor and shield, if successful you don't do any damage but you initiate a grapple in your favor.(Normal holds do no damage) *Wild Strikes:These are actions with a more animalistic nature, and depend on the wild strike skill, and force it to be the main skill when using these. **Bite: 50/1/+0 base stats **Tail Sweep: 80/AoE3/+0 base stats Grappling Grappling comes in stages, each stage except the first has one person who's in favor and one person who's not. What you can do and can't do, as well as what your penalties and bonuses are, depends on which person you are and how deep the grapple has gone. Any time you try to shift in your favor and win by more then 50, every 50 you won by you may shift an additional stage. You may make as many actions as you'd have unarmed attacks, however you may only try to change grapple positions once a turn as one of them. Your Grapple check is different from an accuracy check, when rolling opposed grapple checks, roll Strength, half your main form (unless it says otherwise) and quarter bonus of your other eligible forms (or half if they would be full on their own) 'Braced': This is a neutral Grapple with neither person in favor. Any attack meant to target someone in the Grapple is at -25, and hits the other if it misses by that amount *You may make Opposed grapple checks to either Escape or turn the Grapple in you favor *You may attack the other with unarmed attacks *You may make attacks with light weapons at -10 Accuracy 'Grappled': Someone is holding the other person in a disadvantaged state. Same penalty as braced, plus the victim has -25 to defend against attacks from the one in favor or completely escape. *You may make an Opposed grapple checks to either go a stage in your favor. *You may attack the other with unarmed attacks *You may make attacks with light weapons at -10 Accuracy or -25 Accuracy if the victim. *You may throw the target, this takes 2 actions. One to make Opposed grapple checks and then a normal accuracy check for the target you throw it at. It injuries the victim if just the opposed grapple is successful, even if the throw misses it's intended target. -5 Lethal 'Pinned': Someone is holding the other person down completely, making it hard for them to even move. Same penalty as braced and grapple plus, The victim has a -25 to attacks and the one in favor has +10 accuracy to their attacks but -10 to dodge to attacks outside the grapple *You may make Opposed grapple checks to either escape to a normal Grapple if the victim *You may make Opposed grapple checks to Pressure Lock or Restrain if in favor. *You may attack the other with unarmed attacks *You may throw the target, this takes 2 actions. One to make Opposed grapple checks and then a normal accuracy check for the target you throw it at. It injuries the victim if just the opposed grapple is successful, even if the throw misses it's intended target. The wound on the victim is -5 worse then usual. -10 Lethal 'Submission': The one in favor now has the victim restrained in such a way that they are in constant pain. Same penalty as braced grappled and pinned plus, the one in favor deals an automatic -5 wound to one of the target's limbs or head a round. At the end of the Pressure Lock, 10 of the wound is undone in 1 round of recovery Speed is reduced by both the one in favor and the victim by 1 The one in favor's dodge is lowered by 25 instead of 10 to those outside the grapple *You may make Opposed grapple checks to escape to a normal Pin if the victim *You may Attempt to worsen the hold for an extra -5 once a turn if the one in favor with an Opposed grapple check. If you win by more then 50 you may inflict the Injury "Cracked" or "Out of Socket" *The victim may make unarmed attacks *You may throw the target, this takes 2 actions. One to make Opposed grapple checks and then a normal accuracy check for the target you throw it at. It injuries the victim if just the opposed grapple is successful, even if the throw misses it's intended target. The wound on the victim is -10 worse then usual. -10 Lethal 'Restrained': The person is held in such a way that they can almost no longer fight back. Same penalty as grappled and pinned plus, the one in favor's dodge is lowered by 25 instead of 10 to those outside the grapple also, the victim's accuracy is reduced by 50 Speed is reduced by both the one in favor and the victim by 1 *You may make Opposed grapple checks to escape to a normal Pin if the victim *You may make Opposed grapple checks to switch to Pressure Lock or go for a Total Lock Down if in favor *You may attack the other with unarmed attacks *You may throw the target, this takes 2 actions. One to make Opposed grapple checks and then a normal accuracy check for the target you throw it at. It injuries the victim if just the opposed grapple is successful, even if the throw misses it's intended target. The wound on the victim is -10 worse then usual. -15 Lethal 'Total Lock Down': The person is completely restrained with almost no chance of escape, they can not move. Same penalty as grapple pinned and restrained plus, the Victim can no longer attack and, the Victim now takes a 50 dodge penalty, and a -25 to Grapple checks made to escape *If the victim, you may make Opposed Grapple check to return to being just Restrained. *If in favor, you may bind the target with rope or other restraints at no penalty, this takes as long as it normally does and can be interrupted by a successful shift in the victim's favor. *If in favor, you may make unarmed attacks Grapple ending attacks are treated as throws aimed at the floor for an additional -5 wound. They do not require an additional accuracy check but still take 2 actions, such an attack gets double the lethality drop for a more severe grapple before release. Category:System